vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger
Summary Ty is a Thylacine (a marsupial nicknamed the "Tasmanian Tiger", now thought to be extinct) who has considerable skill with the various boomerangs he wields throughout his adventures. Like his species, he also has a knack for biting which he often uses as an offense against enemies. Often, this entails combating the villainous cassowary Boss Cass and his frill lizard underlings. In addition to being a skilled fighter, Ty is also a loyal person who will do what he can for his friends and allies. He is also a devoted boyfriend to Shazza, a dingo who affectionately refers to him as "Possum". In the second and third games, Ty is a member of Bush Rescue, a group organized to aid residents of the region and combat against Boss Cass' schemes. For the most part, Ty lives in Burramudgee, a town in a fictional Australian region called Southern Rivers. He was raised by Bilbies (small blue Animal Heroes that live underground) and mentored somewhat by a cockatoo named Maurie. Following the events of the first game, he is accompanied by his family who operate boomerang shops that provide Ty with more weaponry. There are also times when he participates in car/cart races in order to accomplish some heroic goals, such as winning a race in the third game so as to convince Maurie to rejoin Bush Rescue. He also sometimes pilots mechas referred to as "Bunyips" to take out some enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Tyler the Tasmanian Tiger, "Ty" (His more popular nickname) Origin: Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Tasmanian Tiger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Pseudo Flight (Can glide short distances with his boomerangs and become airborne for a few seconds by chaining his bites together), Explosion Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Chronorang (In the form of Slow down Time, affecting all things in the environment except him), Elemental Manipulation (Magma, Fire, Ice & Electricity), Teleportation, Enhanced Senses with the X-Rang and Infrarang (Thermograpic, X-Ray & Telescopic vision), Limited Duplication via Multirang, Resistance to Freezing (Can swim underwater in freezing temperatures with no negative effects). Attack Potency: Large Building level (Physically superior to Boss Cass who survived this.) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions (Has dealt with multiple projectiles that resemble bullets, lasers, and electricity) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, several meters with boomerangs. Standard Equipment: Ty has a massive arsenal of boomerangs which he dual-wields. The typically home in on enemies and ALWAYS return to him whether they hit, miss, or come into contact with the wrong object. There are standard wooden boomerangs with no special effects, but then there are also these special boomerangs. Ty can switch between these at any time. *'Aquarang:' This is the only 'rang that you can use underwater. Its hydrodynamic design lets it slice through the water like a normal boomerang flies through the air. Use a pair of these as fins and you yourself can zip through the deep blue like a greased-up platypus. In Ty 2, the Aquarang shares the same model as the default boomerang; this was fixed in the PC re-release. *'Blastorang:' A special 'rang thrown in a straight line that detonates on contact. It is only used when on the Fourbee, Helicopter, and in the Sub Bunyip, and is also a powerup in the cart racing minigame. It has the same model as the default boomerang. *'Chronorang:' This is the last technorang in Ty 1. Using Julius` latest Invention, the Trans Temporal Transistor, the Chronorang can affect the time field around Cass` henchmen causing them to slow down. This 'rang does not appear in Ty 2. *'Deadlyrang:' This long-range 'rang lives up to its lethal name. On impact it sends up a big mushroom cloud that sends any creature caught up in it to the great beyond. You cannot purchase this 'rang until you have purchased all the standard 'rangs. This Boomereang cannot be bought in the first game, and is instead given to you for the final boss battle. Sly uses this as his main 'rang, though in his hands, it behaves like the default boomerang. In Ty's hands, it explodes, and has a larger range than standard 'rangs. *'Flamerang:' Harnessing the power of the Fire Thunder Eggs, the Flamerang handles the same as a boomerang with some obvious extra features. It can melt ice, create fireballs on impact and burn away spider webs. It can also burn the bats of Skinks, meaning that the Flamerang will see a lot of use in the final level of Ty 1. *'Doomerang:' Like the Deadlyrang, you can only purchase this 'rang once you have purchased all the standard 'rangs. Simply put, this is the most powerful boomerang ever created. With this 'rang in your paws, Boss Cass and his minions don't stand a chance! The Doomerang is essentially a guided missile that is controlled by the player. In the first game, this boomerang was only usable in the final battle; in all other cases, it was held by the non-playable Sly. In the second game, it can be bought at the Sly Shack after buying every other boomerang upgrade and the Deadlyrang. *'Freezerang:' The Freezerang`s powerful icicles instantly put the deep freeze on bad guys. This Boomerang`s chilling power is so potent, it can even put out blazing infernos. Like the Frostyrang, this `rang also can form stepping stones of ice on water. *'Frostyrang:' Using the energy from the Ice Thunder Eggs, the Frostyrang can put out fires, freeze enemies and can create ice stepping stones in water. *'Infrarang:' This ingenious 'rang lets you see things you wouldn't normally be able to see. Switch to it to reveal hidden objects, spies, even fake ghosts, It also flies a lot farther than your average boomerang, effectively taking the Zoomerang's role as a sniping rang in Ty 2. It also gains the Zoomerang's zoom function in Ty 2. *'Kaboomarang:' This rang is made from the rare outback element Exploderium. Fire off two of these boomerangs and watch as they cross paths and trace out a graceful figure-eight pattern. When they finally collide, not much will survive the resulting explosion. Good for busting open metal crates, too! *'Lasharang:'Get to those hard-to-reach places by latching on to special hooks and swing your way across chasms and gaps. You can also spin enemies into the ground. The more you spin them, the more opals you get. *'Lassorang:' As its name implies, the Lassorang works like a lasso. It is only used in the Outback Safari level of Ty 1. Its general function and sound effects were later used for the Lasharang in Ty 2. *'Lavarang:' When mere fire is not enough, unleash the volcanic power of the Lavarang. Like the Flamerang it can burn objects and obstacles, but it also creates a large spurt of lava on impact and burns up any enemy in the splash radius, reducing them to a pile of ash. The lavarangs devastating firewall creates an impact strong enough to even defeat Cass` Uber Reptiles. *'Megarang:' Using Julius` patented Super Seeking Technology, the Megarang can target up to three baddies in a single throw. It is ideal for those highly populated areas, and great fun to watch bouncing from one confused frill to the next. While the Mk1 was an exceptional rang, Julius felt that it could do with a bit of a spruce up and hence the Mk 2 was born. *'Multirang:' The Multirang is just like a normal boomerang, but it can`t be thrown as far. What`s the payoff? TY can throw up to four at a time from each hand! What it lacks in distance it sure makes up for in speed. In Ty 2, an infinite number of Multirangs can be thrown. *'Omegarang:' If you thought the Megarang was powerful, get a load of this beast. Fire Omegarangs off at enemies and crates as fast as your paws can fly then let the special ricocheting action do the rest. This rang is equiped with Julius` New and Improved Super Duper Seeking Technology. Just throw it at a bunch of enemies and watch it seek them out in turn. *'Smasharang:' If your normal boomerang isn't getting the job done, switch to the Smasharang for some extra muscle. This tough customer can bust through doors, walls, even metal crates. And of course, it does a nice little number on baddies, too. The Smasharang appears to be made of some sort of rock. *'Thunderang:' Stun Boss Cass's henchmen with a burst of thunder. A blast from this 'rang sends out a concussion wave that knocks bad guys to the ground. The bigger the enemy, the quicker they recover from the shock. *'Warperang:' The Warperang upgrades the Lasharang's low-tech rope with a Trans-Dimensional warp coil. In addition to swinging from rings, you can also target special crystals to teleport through fences, onto high-up platforms, and to other hard to reach places. In combat, the Warperang drills enemies into the ground, and is particularly effective against Uber Frills. *'X-rang:' Like the Infrarang, the X-rang reveals hidden objects. Unlike the Infrarang, however, you don't have to switch to TY's View to see those objects. It also reveals Madame Mopoke's secrets in the Mini-Map (if you've bought maps from her). *'Zappyrang:' Shock the bad guys into submission with the Zappyrang. However, that's not the only thing the electrifying power of this 'rang is good for. You can also use it to jump-start old equipment such as broken-down generators. This 'rang is required to access the final boss fight in Ty 1. *'Zoomerang:' With a built in telescopic sight, the Zoomerang has the longest reach of all the rangs. You can use it to zoom in on far away objects. It is very useful for allowing Ty to snipe large groups of foes from a distance to avoid a large brawl. It does not appear in Ty 2, with its sniping role and zoom functionality taken by the Infra-Rang. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ty is able to fly by biting enemies. He lunges toward them with his powerful jaws and can chain bite enemies or objects to reach high places. Charging this bite allows him to fly towards his foes from several meters away at rapid speeds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Category:Dual Wielders Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Mammals Category:Tier 8 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mascots Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users